Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a flush operating apparatus and toilet apparatus including same, and in particular to a flush operating apparatus for operating the flushing of flush water from a flush water tank into a toilet, and to a toilet apparatus including this flush operating apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally known flush operating apparatuses for operating the flushing of flush water into a toilet from a flush water tank in which toilet flush water is stored include, as set forth for example in Patent Document 1 (China Registered Utility Model 2641156), those having an operating lever, rotationally operated by a user using only manual action, a drive apparatus linked to this operating lever, furnished with a drive shaft rotated by a user's rotary operation, and a wire member linking the flush valve for opening and closing the flush water tank discharge port with the drive apparatus to raise the flush valve by rotating the drive shaft on the drive apparatus.
In a conventional flush operating apparatus such as that set forth in Patent Document 1, when a user starts an operation to discharge flush water from the flush water storage tank into the toilet, the user first clasps the operating lever and rotates it, and when the drive shaft of the drive apparatus is manually rotated and driven together with the operating lever, a wire member moves, the flush valve is raised by the wire member, and the discharge port on the flush water tank is released.